


Tennessee Whisky

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Irish Coffee, It's my headcannon Moira is a fantastic drink mixer, Moriana - Freeform, hot toddy, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: With Ana Amari being down for a horrible cold, it's no surprise that Moira stood up to begin to look after and care for. It's no shock there are plenty of medicines that the Irishwoman could give, yet she decided to try a different approach that she was much too familiar with. She was quite certain a hot toddy would do the trick, and throwing in an Irish coffee for herself wasn't a bad idea either.





	Tennessee Whisky

The warmth seeped through her hands, making a smile nearly as sweet as the drink spread across the Ana's face. The sweet smell of cinnamon wafted to her nose, completely intoxicating. Simply, the drink was intoxicating. If not that, it already seemed like a miracle. Her once sickly look nearly seemed to brighten at the contact, and a smile couldn't help but appear on her face as she took a sip of the beverage. Even with the usual burn that came with alcohol, running down her throat, it already seemed to be helping her sore throat. 

The short but sweet kiss pressed to her forehead by the woman's girlfriend only made the woman's face grow warmer and her smile larger. It was much more sweeter than the drink (or any drink for that matter), and the shorter woman preferred it much more. She could nearly call the moment wonderful. 

"Nature's true medicine, huh?" Ana began, making her sweet smile grow into one of her signature smirks. Despite her hoarse voice, a teasing tone coated each of her words like usual, and each one begged to be taunted back. She shed a glance over to the ginger haired woman, playfulness in her hazel brown eye. "I didn't think it'd be as strong as you said though," Ana added, taking another small sip of the warm beverage. "But if it gets the job done, who am I to complain?" 

A hearty laugh came from Moira, and a grin that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat's quickly appeared on her face. "If you want to call whiskey nature's medicine, be my guest. I can't say I'm disagreeing," she said through her laughter, nearly spilling her own drink during the process. 

"Now move over and drink up. It'll help your cold," the Irishwoman said, her usual assertive tone dripping from each of her words. She tapped a single finger nail against the rim of the sniper's mug, making her grin grow. "That'll get you more kisses if you do it, too." The remark made the Egyptian laugh, but it made her speed up too. 

It only took the Egyptian moments to move over which had probably for the first time all day. She'd been curled up on an old couch nearly all day, snuggled under a thick blanket as she fought through the most aggravating cold. She'd gone through chills and heat flashes all throughout the day, and a horrid cough would leave her shaking from such a force. Not to mention her stuffed up nose that would come back nearly as soon as she sneeze.

No one on the Overwatch base dared to go near her in fear of catching the sniper's horrid cold. Not even her daughter, Fareeha, would risk going near her. Moira had been the only one to come near her, let alone begin to care for her. The geneticist never looked to be one to care for anyone but herself, but after these many years, Ana had come to know she was capable of such a kind emotion for others. Or at least, for Ana. 

Nearly as soon as the Irishwoman sat down, careful not to spill her own drink, the Egyptian was quick to clamber into Moira's lap. Even if it would take all her strength or spilling her steaming hot drink, she didn't care. Their height difference had always made this perfect for them, easily making it one of their favorite ways to cuddle.  
Another amused chuckle erupted from the Irishwoman's throat at such an action, but it was soon to fade. She wasn't one to complain about this either. 

The Egyptian snuggled against her, resting her head against the Irishwoman's chest. The thud of Moira's heart was music to the Ana's ears, already beginning to be lulled to sleep by such a harmonious sound. She hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep all day with her cough nearly shaking her awake whenever she came to the brink of sleep, so this really was no surprise. Being held so close only helped, too. 

Yet, the drink and talking to her girlfriend was much more inviting. The Egyptian took another sip from the warm mug, relishing in the sweet but bitter tasting drink. "What is this, anyway?" she quietly questioned before taking another sip. She had never had such a peculiar drink, yet she wasn't complaining. Ana could already feel it beginning to work its magic as it dulled her sore throat. 

"A hot toddy," the Irishwoman answered rather curtly before glancing to the sniper. Her eyes flickered with interest and curiosity at such a question, something Ana saw far too often in her eyes. "You've never had one?" The sniper nodded a slow no, feeling as if she should be familiar with such a drink. Moira always had a way of making you feel like that. Another grin quickly appeared on her face at such innocence and the opening to answer a question. 

"It's a Scottish drink," Moira began, her grin seeming to grow brighter and more mischievous with each passing second. "It's a little bit of honey, little bit of lemon, some herbs, and a whole lot of whiskey. You don't always add the cinnamon, but I added that just because I know you'd like it sweet." 

The Egyptian was quick scoffed at such a remark, and a frown grew on her face. "I can handle my alcohol, thank you," she shot back, playfully hitting the Irishwoman's arm. All of this made Moira completely loose her train of thought and begin to cackle. That could only begin to make Ana giggle along too. 

"Though you aren't trying to get me drunk, obviously. Why did you make it then unless you were just trying to prove that you're a wonderful drink mixer again?" Ana asked once they had both calmed. She took another sip from her hot toddy as she waited for a response, continuing to savor such a flavor. Why hadn't she been introduced to this sooner? 

Moira took a sip of her own drink, her gaze returning to the sniper. "It's surprisingly a medicinal drink that's perfect for colds, especially..." she paused for a moment, only to press another short kiss to the sniper's cheek. "Sore throats." 

Another smile was quick to creep onto Ana's face, and she only snuggled closer to the Irishwoman. It didn't even have to be spoken her thanks. 

"And what are you drinking yourself?" Ana asked with interest, peering into the geneticist's own mug. She nearly looked like a curious cat as she tried to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend's mug. "I smell caffeine," she continued, inching closer to Moira's steaming mug. Her eyes seemed to light up at the opportunity of caffeine. As if nearly instinct, the Irishwoman quickly moved the drink out of the sniper's grasp. 

"It's Irish coffee, but you aren't getting any of it," the Irishwoman curtly replied. "You need sleep, and caffeine isn't going to help you one bit." A slight frown quickly formed on the Irishwoman's face, words continuing to slip from her mouth. "Your coughing kept me up all night, so I'm quite sure that it kept you up too." Despite her words, there was no sharpness in them. 

Besides, why would there be? Moira had cared for the sniper throughout the night with all sorts of medicines and holding her close when she wished. The Irishwoman had pampered the Egyptian as if she had been a queen, and annoyance never seemed present. Anyone else she would of barked at and not even lift a finger to help. 

A low hum of approval came from the Egyptian. Even she couldn't disagree with Moira. Sleepiness still tugged at her eyes, even as she sipped away at her drink. Sleep was growing even more inviting to the sniper, and Ana was quite sure she wouldn't finish her drink. 

With a quiet sigh, the sniper's eyes fluttered closed and she buried her head against the Irishwoman's chest. A scent she knew all too well wafted to her nose, and it on,y beckoned her to sleep even more. The geneticist always smelled of all sorts of chemicals, strong disinfectant, and masculine cologne. It would sound horrible to most, but Ana had found it always intoxicating. It made calmness wash over her, so strong that not even rattling coughs could break it. 

Ana's mug began to slip from her hands as sleep pulled her closer and closer. It nearly poured all over her lap, but thankfully Moira caught the mug before it tumbled into their laps. An airy, goodnatured chuckle came from the Irishwoman at such an action, and she placed the mug on a helpful side table only a few inches away with little thought. 

"And you said you could handle your alcohol," Moira quietly mumbled with another chuckle. Another quick kiss was pressed to the sleeping sniper's check, and it made a smile grow on the Irishwoman's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! I just recently got into this pairing, and I already enjoy it a lot more than Moicy! I feel like this pairing could use some more love too so hopefully I'll write more for it in the future!


End file.
